Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures
by Rebels Without a Cause
Summary: The Circle of Cavan may or may not be planning to terminate Cammie Morgan. The CIA may or may not be recruiting spies to assist Cammie. These spies may or may not be just teen members of Gallagher Academy at Ning. 200MC
1. Trailer

**AN: Hey people! So you're not completely confused when you read this, we, some of the members of gallagheracademy(.)ning(.)com, a fansite of the GG series (without the parentheses), have joined forces to create a story in celebration of getting 200 members on our site! In this story, the members of our site who filled out a form will actually be characters in this fanfic! To see who on FF is helping write this, check out our profile. Here is the trailer for the story coming soon. Please enjoy and join our fansite! :)**

* * *

Trailer

**Welcome to Gallagher Academy!**

**Email:*****  
Password:*******

**SIGN IN**

It started off as a fansite.

But after months of surveillance, the CIA has concluded that the girls who love to read about spies are definitely spy material.

_"Uh, yeah, decaf caramel frappucino, extra whip."_

And they're taking action.

**Ariana: **he stabbed a guy with a fork. it was amazingness  
**Elizabeth:** this makes me wonder why i'm considered the crazy one.  
**Trinah: **llc.  
**Zarah:** Hihiz!  
**Taryn: **Hi**  
Zarah:** hang on, some1 at the door  
**Zarah:** wearing a suit. OMZ they might try to sell me a snuggie!  
**Zarah:** brb  
**Caz: **dude, same here  
**Caz:** llc. be back in a second.  
**Ariana:** it's a small world  
**Trinah: **after all, it's a small world after all laalaa

And now, these 14 girls are going to have to do something they've never done before...

_"You're making me miss a Killers concert for this?"_

Without getting caught by the most dangerous team in the world.

_"Jellybeans? That's what they're called?"  
"Jelly__**belly**. They're called __**J****ellybelly**."  
"Which is a more complex form of 'jellybean'?"_

The mission?  
Save Cammie from the Circle of Cavan.

_"Oh, how cliched."_

The team?  
Zachary Goode, no less.

_"You're who?"  
"Your new team!"  
"...who?"_

The temptations?  
Uh...

_"Oh. My. Gosh. It's a Vampire Diaries poster! Look at Ian Somerhalder! Look! Look!"_

_-_

_"Oh. My. Gosh. Starbucks has a new drink! Look! Look!"_

_-_

_"Holy--! Look at that guy-"  
"Which guy-"  
"That one-"  
"Whoa-"  
"He's hot-"  
"Hotter than Zach-"  
"No offense or anything-"  
"Ohmygosh he's coming here!"  
"Look natural!"  
"Hi."  
"OHMYGOSH YOU'RE BRITISH!"_

The sure-fire outcome?  
There are endless possibilities.

_"Brandon Flowers."  
"Gaspard Ulliel."  
"Brandon Flowers."  
"Gaspard Ulliel!"  
"...Ian Somerhalder..."_

But it's totally fine. Because they can totally and definitely one hundred percent do this.

_"I asked for extra whip! Does this look like extra whip?! You people have no talent whatsoever. How dare you work in the coffee-making industry!?"_

**Maybe.**

-Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures-

Coming soon

to a computer screen near you.


	2. Chapter 1

The writers of this magical tale of awesomeness?

The Writers (and their characters): Eyes for Eternity (AKA Zarah Lynn). pinkrose342 (AKA Elizabeth Hutcher). teamswitzforever (AKA Kaushi Maude). kiwiosity (AKA Ariana Bass). kasplosion (AKA Marissa Marsh). commander in blue (AKA Asha Mobeli). Tunarh (AKA Trinah Las). PeaceWithRhythm (AKA Taryn Lee).

Anybody else you see is a member at GallagherAcademy(dot)ning(dot)com.

You're not a part of this site? **{ y o u _s h o u l d_ b e . }**

You **_c o u l d_** be. Joining is much less difficult than diffusing a bomb while trapped in a suitcase with only a few seconds to spare. We would know.

**Kiwi** wrote the trailer.

**Theresa** wrote chapter one (this thing ;). But some of the writers wrote their own description. Cuz they felt like it.

**Elizabeth** wrote this amazing author's note. And **Switz** added some randomness to this note that really wasn't that helpful.

**Reviews for the author's note, yes?**

No. Hah. Just kidding. Everyone go review. Okay. Bye.

* * *

**Name: **Zarah Lynn

**Location: **Home, Rifle, CO

Zarah Lynn walked around the corner, on the way to her house. Sports camp had finished for the day, and she wanted to check on her site. Brick by Boring Brick from Paramore's new album, Brand New Eyes, blasted through her silver iPod Touch as she stepped through the gravel and into the front yard. Her annoying little dog, Scruffy, yapped and jumped around as she opened the gate, went up the short path to the porch, and walked into the house. Zarah went down the hall and into her room, went to her laptop, and typed in the address to her beloved website…

* * *

**Name: **Elizabeth Hutcher

**Location: **On Way To A Killers Concert; Houston, TX

"Seriously?" May, one of Elizabeth's best friends, asked.

"Oh yes," Elizabeth replied. "Oh. Yes." They were talking about the shirt Elizabeth had stayed up half the night to make. It was a basic white T-shirt, found at a local art supplies store, but she had somehow found a way to iron on fifty pictures of The Killers on it.

"I'm guessing you're wearing to the the concert tonight?"she asked. Elizabeth just nodded in reply, taking her iPhone out of her bag and checking something on it.

"I've got to go, okay? I have to be there in fifteen if I want Wes to get me in the pit for free." The two traded a hug and walked away, May to her house, and Elizabeth to the car that was taking her to her favorite band's concert.

She climbed into the front and fiddled with the dials until her favorite Killers song was playing. Her mom started the car, heading towards the venue where the concert would be held. While she waited to arrive, she took out her iPhone again and logged onto GAning...

* * *

**Name: **Kaushi Maude

**Location:** Taking a walk near her house, Edison, NJ

_The glove compartment is inaccurately named. And everybody knows it... So I'm proposing... a swift orderly change._

As the lyrics to one of her favorite Death Cab For Cutie songs rolled out of the earphones, Kaushi smiled and looked up into the sky. It was times like these she enjoyed the most. Quiet and peaceful. Although, if you asked any one of her friends, they could tell her that she loved ruckus -- which was why, after she got out of a very loud car ride (her mom had just taken Kaushi and her friends to Barnes & Nobles. They had come home an hour ago, and, at the moment, Kaushi was taking a walk), claiming to be high on laughter and life, that it didn't make any sense whatsoever that she enjoyed some tranquility.

_Because behind it's door, there's nothing to keep my fingers warm. And all I find are souvenirs from better times... Before the gleam of your tailights fading east... To find yourself a better life._

Anyone that knew her well enough would say that she's the one cracking the perverted jokes and being the most sarcastic. What they didn't know, however, was that there was a whole 'nother side to her. And, even though she barely showed it, it was there.

_I was searching for some legal document... as the rain beat on the hood, when I stumbled upon... pictures I tried to forget. And that's how this idea was drilled into my head, because it's to important... to stay the way it's been._

There was a side to her wondering what was going to happen in the future. Being in the eighth grade (well, almost) made you think about these things. Would she still be friends with her besties the following year? Would she still be getting all As in all her classes next year? What was going to happen after high school? What college was she going too? Would she still be getting in all these arguments with her father?

_There's no blame for our love did slowly fade. And know that it's is gone... it's like it wasn't there at all. And here I rest where... disappointment and regret collide. Lying awake at night (up all night) when I'm lying awake all night. _

Would she have a good life? Or would she get molested by all those perverts stalking around in New Jersey?!... Okay, ignore the last one (although it is a vital question).

By the time the song had faded out, she had reached her house and opened the door. Immediately, she switched on her 'Compwackie' (what she had named her computer, after seeing the word 'Compaq' etched on the bottom of the desktop) and logged onto one of her favorite sites, gallagheracedemy(.)ning(.)com.

**

* * *

**

**Name: **Ariana Bass

**Location: **Home, San Francisco, CA

Hannibal Rising. She had seen Hannibal Rising. And she really needed to tell someone, or her mind would burst. Hannibal Rising with a certain good-looking French actor who at one point in that movie wore a doctor's coat. (And also made out with his aunt, but she ignored that part.) And that certain good-looking French actor, who not only was quadrilingual, or quadlingual, or whatever, _stabbed a guy with a fork _and made it sexy. Those thoughts swirled around Ariana's mind as she powered up her computer.

And then, of course, there was the scene where Hannibal injected himself with the solution (quite sexily, of course) to remember his sister's murderers.

And when he slowly drowned someone (while wearing a doctor's coat).

And even the end was amazingly hot.

And the best part was- it was all in _English. _As in, Gaspard Ulliel, French guy, could speak Ariana's own language!

She clicked on the Firefox icon and opened up the bookmark labeled "Gallagher Academy".

* * *

**Name: **Marissa Marsh

**Location: **Library, CA

The summer sun pounded on Marissa's shoulders as she trudged across the street to the library. She wouldn't normally go out of her way to walk miles to check out a couple of books, but lounging around at home had its downsides: nothing but reruns on TV, too hot to do anything outside, younger brothers are annoying, no one online to chat with because they're all out having the summer of their lives. _Darn them_. But at least Marissa had an epic list of To-Reads, consisting of books recommended by her friends at Gallagher Academy, a Gallagher Girls fansite. She was excited to get her hands on any of the books and she was willing to perish in the summer heat to do it.

As she walked into the air conditioned building that was the library, Marissa pulled out her phone and texted her mom; _I'm at the library now_. She promptly received back _Ok I'll pick you up later. _The phone was slid back into her pocket and her feet seemed to glide over to the Teens Section. Marissa held the long list of books in front of her face and began to browse the bookshelves.

Ten minutes and seven books later, Marissa settled herself and her books next to a computer and logged into Gallagher Academy.

* * *

**Name:** Taryn Lee

**Location:** High School Track, Warren County, NJ

Taryn stared straight ahead of her as she waited at her mark.

"And…go." She started off sprinting slowly, but got faster and faster to the point where she could feel the air whishing past her, and jumped with all her might into the soft, light-colored sand. Sean came over to measure the distance. When he was done, he looked up and said, "11,1. Not bad." She smiled. She was always happy when she got into the 11's.

She ran back to where her friends were standing, waiting to go again. "Yeah! Go Taryn!" Carlie shouted. Taryn gave Carlie and Liz a high five. She grinned at them. From a distance, Coach Stein blew her whistle.

"Alright everyone, practice is over!" she cried. "Aww, I wanted to go again," James whined. Everyone laughed before heading off to where their bags were. Taryn sighed with relief. She'd been starving all through practice and couldn't wait to get home to have a nice, delicious Hot Pocket. Although there was one other thing she simply _had _to do before she even started to walk home.

She pulled out her iPod Touch from her backpack and went onto Safari and logged onto www(.)gallagheracademy(.)ning(.)com, the fansite for her latest book obsession, the Gallagher Girl Series…

* * *

**Name:**Asha Mobeli

**Location:** Backyard of Home, New York City, NY

Asha closed her eyes and let the wind blow her hair in all directions. She looked at the net placed on the opposite end of the yard from where she was standing, then at the ball in her hands. She smirked. _Piece. Of. Cake. _She thought. She threw the ball up into the air.

Whenever Asha played soccer, the ball always seemed to move in slow motion. It totally helped when trying to figure out just the right time to kick the ball. When the ball started to fall back down, she waited till the exact moment the ball fell past her hip before swinging out her leg, and kicking the ball smack dab in the center with all her might. The ball whizzed through the air as a blur before landing with a _swish _right into the net. She smiled at her success.

"Asha! You've practiced enough! Come inside now! Don't you have homework to do?" her mom cried from inside her house. Asha groaned. She just remembered she had to type up a 5-paragraph persuasive essay on whether schools should allow cell phones or not. It was due tomorrow. It was assigned a week ago, but she'd never gotten around to starting it.

She ran back into her house, but not because she was eager to do her essay. That could wait. She waited impatiently as her computer turned on. Once the internet had loaded, she logged onto her new favorite site. _GallagherAcademy(.)ning(.)com _

**

* * *

****  
Name:**Analeigh Pasion

**Location:** Home, Anaheim, CA

_"The whole summer lay ahead of us ---time to rest, time to wait. And when the future comes---no matter what comes with it---I'll be smarter. I'll be stronger. I'll be ready."_

Analeigh sighed happily before putting down her book. She had just finished re-reading Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy, her new favorite book of her new favorite series. She couldn't stop thinking about it. The books had everything: action, suspense, a little angst, and a whole lot of romance. It was official. Ally Carter was a genius. She couldn't wait until the 4th book came out. There were so many unanswered questions.

What is the deal with Zach? Why is the Circle of Cavan after Cammie? Is Blackthorne really a spy school or something much more than that? Is Cammie going to have to encounter Josh again soon? What will…ahhh! There's just too many!

This time, Analeigh let out a frustrated sigh and stared at the book. _Sometimes, I wish all of this was real… _she thought.

Of course then, Analeigh perked up and did the one thing that always helped her get through this insane obsession. She ran across the hall to her dad's office where the computer was. The Internet was already up, so she scrolled down through the computer's history and logged onto the newest fansite for all things Gallagher…

* * *

**Name:** Sarah Miller

**Location:** Soccer Field, Knoxville, TN

"Pass it here!" Sarah cried. The game was tied, 3 to 3, and it was almost over. Her team only needed one more goal in order to win. Her teammate Nicole looked at her, letting her Sarah know she had heard and was about to pass it. Nicole grunted as she kicked the ball with great force. Sarah raced for it.

But right as she got the ball, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a player from the opposing team coming up behind her at an incredibly fast pace. She ran with the ball as fast as she could towards the goal, the other player gaining on her.

The other player was almost right by her side. _Now's my last chance, _Sarah thought. She kicked the ball with all her might right as the opposing player stuck her foot out, but she wasn't fast enough the stop the ball. Sarah tripped over her feet, but the ball kept sailing until it whizzed past the goalie and swished into the goal! The referee blew his whistle and Sarah's team cheered! She was so happy that she had just scored the winning goal!

"Sarah!" someone shouted. Sarah turned around to find her mom by the bleachers gesturing to her that it was time to go. She got many compliments from her teammates before she finally reached her mom. "Great job out there hon'! Come on, let's go home so you can have some pizza!" her mom offered. "Thanks mom," Sarah replied smiling.

As they were walking towards the car, Sarah remembered something she had to do. She pulled out her Blackberry from her sports bag and logged onto the Internet so she could chat with all her new friends from this new awesome site she found…

* * *

**Name: **Caz Blair

**Location: **Home, Melbourne, Victoria, Australia

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!"

"Ughhhhh," Caz groaned. Her alarm clock had been going off for 10 minutes now, but she definetely did NOT want to wake up. She's stayed up till 11:00 P.M. last night to finish watching "She's The Man" since there was no way she was going to stop Amanda Bynes in the middle of one of her greatest movies. Caz pulled out her arm from underneath her covers and slapped at random places on her nightstand, trying to hit the snooze button on her alarm clock.

"Caz!! You have to get up now!!" yelled her mother from downstairs. Caz groaned even louder this time. She finally gave in and groggily got out of her bed, and finally hit the snooze button, silencing it. She did her normal routine in a very sluggish mood.

_Take a quick shower, blow dry you hair, brush your hair, eat breakfast, brush your teeth, …,… _Caz had to keep reminding herself. Her morning to-do list seemed endless. She grabbed her netball equipment and put it next to her backpack.

"Done," she sighed. She looked at the clock. Surprisingly, she still had another 15 minutes left until the bus arrived to pick her up. She lie down on her bed, struggling to keep her eyes open, thinking about what to do next, without notice, her eyelids closed, though she was still in deep thought, now thinking about how hot Zach Goode was from the Gallagher Girl Series. Then it hit her.

"Crap!!" she cried. Her eyes flew open, and she sprung out of bed, rushing over to where her computer was, sitting on standby. She turned it on as quickly as she could, mumbling, "Come on, come on, come on…" as she waited for everything to load.

"Finally!!!" she exclaimed, when the internet popped up. She scrolled through her bookmarks at an alarmingly fast pace until she found the one that she desperately needed to get onto. _Good thing we have Zach Goode around to remind us of these things, _she thought…

* * *

**Name: **Melissa Parker

**Location: **London, England

"Let's see how much you've improved!" her mother said. Melissa waited for her signal, a determined look etched on her face. Even though it was almost 9:30, she still felt as pumped as ever.

Her mother blew the whistle, giving off a loud screech, and Melissa zoomed off. She blazed through the obstacle course with ease, dodging any obstacle thrown at her, climbing and crawling effortlessly. Finally, she raced past the finish line, stopping right next to her father who held the stopwatch. For a moment there was silence as he looked at the time which it read, but Melissa sighed with relief as he smiled at her and exclaimed, "42.37, that's almost 6 seconds better than last time! Great job bud!" Melissa grinned.

Her mother came up from behind, also proud, and said, "Alright you've done enough for today Melissa. You can go have fun now," she smiled and ran off into the house towards her room, glad to have finished on time for something important…

* * *

**Names: **Trinah Lahs & Alyana Crawford

**Location:** New South Wales, Sydney, Australia

"Ugh, I hate our school," Trinah groaned. Trinah and Alyana were currently walking a very slow pace to school. Alyana laughed. Trinah glared at her. "I don't get how you can be so pepped up this early in the morning. Mornings suck! Seriously, they give 'suck' a whole new meaning." Then she stopped ubruptly. "Wait, I didn't mean that in a perverted way. Why can't school start at like, 10? It's-" At that moment Alyana decided to cover Trinah's mouth, stopping her from going on. Trinah glared at her again. Alyana just laughed some more.

"_Come on_, it's not that bad, besides, it also means we get to go home earlier! Now drink your Starbucks frappucino - I don't know how much more of your crazy morning self I can take!" Trinah grabbed the cup from Alyana and gulped it down.

"Ahhh, much better!" Trinah exclaimed, smiling, then she remembered something important and yelped.

"What?" Alyana asked, alarmed at her sudden mood change. Trinah pulled out her iPod Touch, looked behind her, and sighed with relief. "Phew, good thing we're still near Starbucks," Trinah informed.

"Forgot what? And how the heck does being near Starbucks help us?" Alyana screeched, annoyed at the fact that she had ignored her the first time. Alyana leaned her head over Trinah's iPod to see what she was doing. "_Ohhhhhhh_," was what Alyana had to say, as what Trinah was doing dawned on her.

"Yeah, _ohhhhhhh_, and are you kidding? There are at _least _10 ways being near Starbucks is helpful," Trinah quipped, as she pressed "Safari" and logged onto .

* * *

She looked at the screen, watching, as all these girls went about their normal lives, though they were far from normal…

"Is it time yet?" a man in black asked her. She smiled.

"Just about," she replied. She couldn't wait to finally initiate the plan. Many had complimented her for it, and she didn't intend on failing. She was sure these girls were the ones she was waiting for…

"We're ready whenever you are," the man in black replied, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She paced in silence for a few moments, the man noticing her every move. Finally, she looked up at him and declared, "Tomorrow…" With that, the man smiled deviously, before he was dismissed.

* * *

**Ohboy. Thatsright. Weleftyouwithapreviewofwhat'stocome.**

**And if you could read that sentence, you should be very, very excited about it.**

**Three cheers for reviews, anybody?**


	3. Chapter 2

***AHEM* yes, hi. it's tunarh here. updating! finally. sorry for the long wait. we kind of -blush- forgot about it :D**

**KUDOS to kasplosion for this awesome, epic, wonderful chapter. it's quite strange, jsyk.  
**  


* * *

_Zarah, Asha, Sarah, and Kaushi are online._

**Zarah**: hihiz

**Asha**: hey chica

**Sarah**: hi!

_Melissa and Marissa have signed on._

**Kaushi**: what's up fellow GGs?

**Melissa**: hey! how's your summers?

**Marissa**: haha, i'm at the library, what does that tell you about my summer? (;

_Taryn has signed on._

**Kaushi**: omz, nice

**Taryn**: hola amigas! ooh, sounds like fun x]

_Caz has signed on._

**Zarah**: if there's one thing i've learned this summer, it's that sports camp isn't nearly as much fun as the pamphlet makes it out to be.

**Zarah**: don't ever sign up for one.

**Kaushi**: i'll keep that in mind. llc.

**Caz**: at least you can be at sports camp, I still have school )':

**Sarah**: -pats-

_Elizabeth has signed on._

**Taryn**: elizabeth! whatsup?

**Elizabeth**: hai :D and I'm just on my way to heaven on earth

**Marissa**: and where is that?

**Elizabeth**: take a guess :D

**Kaushi**: the Gallagher beach house?

**Zarah**: let's hope not sports camp.

**Elizabeth**: keep guessing

**Marissa**: Bolivia

**Trinah**: where's Bolivia again?

**Caz**: ...

_Ariana has signed on._

**Ariana**: HEY-la

**Elizabeth**: omigod, Ariana, guess where I am

**Ariana**: uhh, western Europe - France? ooh, GASPARD.. :D

_Trinah has signed on._

**Trinah**: Gaspard, huhwhat? I want some.

**Caz**: save some for caz.

**Taryn**: psh, while you guys are splitting gaspard amongst yourselves, i'll be working on jeremy ;)

**Elizabeth**: as lovely as france is, i am not there. it's even better.

_Analeigh has signed on._

**Analeigh**: Hi guys—ooh i love guessing games!

**Kaushi**: i'll go with Marissa and say Bolivia.

**Sarah**: i've heard about Bolivia, don't they have good coffee?

**Taryn**: ooh, coffee! i need a mocha frappachino, like NOW. bolivia sounds good, but i prefer good old starbucks :]

**Trinah**: heeey! i just had coffee! Ha ha ha! Yum.. cookies and cream mochaaa

**Taryn**: lucky. starbucks should seriously do delivery runs (just like pizza!). and if they don't get it to us in 30 min, we get it for free. x]

**Elizabeth**: ....

**Trinah**: oh, Alyana says hi

**Ariana**: hi alyana

**Melissa**: did you know the capital of Bolivia is La Paz?

**Asha**: sounds like le pause, as in press le pause button on the remote.

**Kaushi**: llc!

**Analeigh**: i want a le pause button.

**Ariana**: or it could be pie a la paz.

**Elizabeth**: rawrz. you guys aren't going to ignore my heaven-on-earth-ness, are you?

_-Elizabeth and her heaven-on-earth-ness are ignored-_

**Asha**: it's not even real, but it sounds scrumptious

**Zarah**: zrzly, i want a piece

**Taryn**: -steals Trinah's coffee-

**Trinah**: -steals back-

**Taryn**: no fair }:P

**Sarah**: the coffee in Bolivia is worth stealing

**Zarah**: we should steal coffee from Bolivia

**Marissa**: omz let's do it

**Trinah: **no, seriously. where's Bolivia?

_-Trinah is ignored-_

**Ariana**: hehe, maybe we'll meet our own zachs (;

**Analeigh**: that would be so cool, we could go all Gallagher on Bolivian plantation workers

**Melissa**: gasp! ariana! you'd betray gaspard the beloved!

**Caz**: ooh, more for me. :]

**Ariana**: shudduppp }:P

**Kaushi**: LLC

**Taryn**: must. find. starbucks. AHH.

**Trinah**: Alyana's laughing at you all.

**Elizabeth**: what is this obsession with bolivia?

**Trinah**: where _is _it anyway?

_-Still ignored-_

**Kaushi**: it was marissa!! I WAS MERELY A VICTIM.

**Caz**: llc. dude, this isn't a crime show.

**Analeigh**: you never know.

**Marissa**: hey! you said guess.

**Elizabeth**: -_- when i say guess, it's rhetorical.

**Ariana**: ohh, okay, let's try this again.

**Melissa**: go go go!

**Elizabeth**: … o_O

**Elizabeth**: come on, guess where i'm going guys…..

**Taryn**: i thought you said it was rhetorical O_o??

**Marissa**: (bolivia)

**Elizabeth**: A KILLERS CONCERT, BB!

**Asha**: OMZ! You're kidding!

**Caz**: lucky!

**Ariana**: My guess was better. Gaspard is hotter than Brandon.

**Melissa**: COOL

**Analeigh**: ooh, you're dead, Ariana.

**Elizabeth**: it's okay. in all actuality, Brandon Flowers is hotter than Alex Turner who is hotter than Gaspard Ulliel. Troofax (:

**Marissa**: ooh, a concert's just as cool as Bolivia

**Kaushi**: you should try to get a pic. you know, Brandon Flowers shirtless or something? oh! you should throw your bra at him! that would totally get his attention, so you can, you know. take a picture. yeah. that'd be feltzy.

**Elizabeth**: Ooh, i like that idea. and there actually is a very sexy picture of brandon flowers shirtless. it's saved on my computer!

**Ariana**: Gaspard stabbed a guy with a fork. a. fork. it was amazingness.

**Elizabeth**: … this makes me wonder why i'm considered the crazy one.

**Trinah**: llc. we don't think you're crazy. uh, well, brandon-crazy, not crazy. ohcrap. i'm getting all literal here... don't mind me..

**Taryn**: i wish i could be as ecstatic as i want to be for you, Elizabeth, but i'm walking home right now, trying to find starbucks along the way, and it's getting dark and scaryyy

**Sarah**: o: be careful

**Zarah**: Don't talk to strangers, Taryn, DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS

**Taryn**: i never understood that. if we're not supposed to talk to strangers, how are we supposed to meet new people?? huh?? HUH?! you guys were strangers, i talked to you, and LIVED. (surprisingly...)

**Analeigh**: and don't cross the street without looking both ways. that's dangerous. ;D

**Caz**: oh, and don't get kidnapped.

**Ariana**: yeah, try not to taryn

**Trinah**: BASH ANYONE WHO TRIES TO KILL YOU!

**Taryn**: aha, yeah thanks for the advice guys, like i haven't heard it a million times from my parents -_-'

**Taryn**: wth?? there's some guy jogging in a tux.....??

**Melissa**: maybe he's in a rush for a fancy date?

**Trinah**: ew, won't he be all sweaty when he gets there?

**Zarah**: gross, i would not wanna be the poor lady. -_-

**Caz**: if it were me, i'd kick his butt. and probably steal some money while i'm at it.

**Analeigh**: geez, vicious caz xD

**Asha**: well, walking in the dark sounds much more exciting than doing homework. lucky you.

**Marissa**: has the definition of fun changed the last time i checked? i'd be scared out of my mind 8O

_Taryn has signed off._

**Ariana**: bye…?

**Kaushi**: i bet she ran all the way home and signed off her phone. she'll be back on her computer.

**Melissa**: yeah, she's fine

**Elizabeth**: no, she's not, because she is not going to watch the Killers!

**Trinah**: Or drinking coffee. Mwuahaha!

**Caz**: strange…

**Sarah**: ?

**Ariana**: yes, Elizabeth and Trinah are strange.

**Elizabeth**: -_-

**Caz**: no… the bus came early today. the bus never comes early…

**Zarah**: it's a sign. school will be starting earlier soon. just you wait.

**Melissa**: well, try to have fun at school, Caz

_Caz has signed off._

**Marissa**: who has fun at school? ;_;

**Kaushi**: dudes. why isn't anyone opening the door? it rang like five times.

**Asha**: weird, same here...

**Analeigh**: you guys should get butlers.

**Kaushi**: right? llc, h/o i gotta go get it

**Asha**: dude, me too. be back in a second.

**Ariana**: it's a small world.

**Trinah**: after all, it's a small world after all laalaa

**Zarah**: llc

_Kaushi has signed off._

**Sarah**: Aw, I wanted to know who was at the door.

**Analeigh**: i think my dad's calling me, brb

_Asha has signed off._

_Analeigh has signed off._

**Elizabeth**: if you guys keep signing off, you won't be able to read my commentary of entering the Killers concert area.

**Melissa**: okay, i'll ignore the doorbell ringing at my house too.

_Elizabeth has signed off._

**Ariana**: wth? she's so excited, but she signs off on us!

**Marissa**: maybe they don't allow phones in the concert…?

**Trinah**: that would be a stupid rule. if they did that, you couldn't use that candle app and wave it back and forth.

**Melissa**: oh, well if she's gone, i guess i will go get the door, brb

**Sarah**: llc, k.

**Ariana**: what's up with people at everyone's doors?

**Zarah**: it's a pizza deliveryman conspiracy.

**Marissa**: LLC

**Trinah**: Alyana says that would make a good movie

_Melissa has signed off._

**Zarah**: SEE? it's true.

**Ariana**: hey, i wouldn't rule out a snuggie deliveryman gang. those guys would be horrifying. -shiver-

**Sarah**: i wish i had a snuggie for my dog.

**Trinah**: oh. i gotta go. the school bell just rang. and there's some new kids here. better go say hi!

_Trinah has signed off._

**Marissa**: my mom's picking me up from the library now, talk to you later guys

_Marissa has signed off._

**Zarah**: … and then there were three.

_Sarah has signed off_.

**Ariana**: i think you mean two.

**Zarah**: huh. sarah must have signed off her phone as well, i think she was coming home from soccer practice. she'll be back.

**Ariana**: they'll all be back. And when they do, they can tell us all about the evil pizza and snuggie deliverymen.

**Zarah**: we should write fanfiction for it, that would be awesome

**Ariana**: dude we should. we, us, me and you, should start on it… right after i come back, a deliveryman has arrived at my door.

**Zarah**: tell me how that goes.

_Ariana has signed off._

**Zarah**: … one is the loneliest number…

**Zarah**: my dog barks a lot.

**Zarah**: be quiet scruffy!

**Zarah**: he never barks right after i walk him…

_Zarah has signed off._

* * *

**hi again. yup. this leaves you guessing what happened to everyone. review ? O_O :D**


End file.
